


Flannel & Flower Crowns

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Probably one of the only happy things ill ever write, i wrote this as romantic but can be seen as platonic ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: Soft girls make flower crowns
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Flannel & Flower Crowns

Juleka hummed as she deftly looped the stem of a flower around another, over and over. She shifted, the bark of the tree digging into her back. Knotting another flower stem, she looked up as she heard someone approach. 

Marinette walked over to Juleka, holding a multitude of random flowers in her hands. 

Juleka smiled as Marinette dropped the flowers next to her, almost like a cat bringing a mouse back as a prize. 

Mari huffed as she sat down next to the dark haired girl. Watching as Juleka continued braiding the flowers, picking up a few of the Mari-given flowers to start braiding them. 

Juleka rolled her eyes affectionately as Marinette stretched out over the goth girls lap, lazily swishing her fingers through the long blades of grass. 

They sat there for a few more minutes, Juleka humming as she continued weaving, Marinette having switched from playing with blades of grass to playing with the end of Juleka's black and white flannel shirt. 

The goth made a sound of triumph as she tied the last knot. 

Marinette looked up from where she was watching a ladybug crawl on a piece of grass, just in time to be surprised by a completed flower crown being flopped on to her head. 

Adjusting the crown, Marinette (reluctantly) sat back up, fixing her gaze on Juleka. "Where did you learn how to make these?" 

Juleka flushed a little bit, before replying. "Uh, Rose taught me actually." The goth was soft spoken, as usual, but Marinette could hear her just fine. 

Marinette hummed for a second, thinking. "Could you teach me?" 

"S-sure." Juleka stuttered slightly, picking up a few more of the flowers, showing Marinette how to wrap them around each other, tying them together. 

Marinette hunched over the half completed crown, tying flower after flower together. Juleka watched as she did it cutting in once or twice to make soft corrections. 

Marinette proudly plopped the completed crown onto Juleka's head, adjusting the slightly janky crown. 

Smiling Juleka checked the time, slightly surprised at just how late it was getting. 

Stretching as she stood, the goth offered a hand to the designer. Marinette smiled and Juleka pulled her to her feet. 

They walked back to their homes, petals trailing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the only things I'll ever write that doesn't need the 'Blood' tag


End file.
